


Of Airports and Other Things

by StephIsInsanity



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn can't resist saying one last, very public, goodbye to Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Airports and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one-shot I wrote between classes. Takes place a few days after the wedding but before the end of the episode.

The days following the failed wedding were all a big blur of not enough time spent at home, but also the perfect amount. 

Rachel left Finn in the hotel and went home to her dads where she was staying for the weekend. Santana was also staying at the Berry residence since her parents were both away on business and there was no reason to go by her own home.

Quinn had actually booked a hotel room for the weekend, not in the mood to deal with her parents trying to rekindle their broken friendship. 

Kurt spent as much time as he could with his father, making sure he was doing well and keeping up with whatever the doctors tell him to do. Blaine came and went from the Hummel residence, now that he and Kurt were officially back on good terms.

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana all met up for breakfast every morning keeping some sort of semblance of normalcy to being at their home away from home.

Santana and Quinn didn’t see each other again for the whole weekend. Neither sure if the other would want to see them. It was as though a silent agreement had been made the morning after their two time thing. 

Rachel however wouldn’t stop asking Santana why she hadn’t come home the first night they were in town. 

“This flight was supposed to leave 2 hours ago, I’m going to loose it if we’re here much longer.” Santana said with an exasperated sigh

“Well since we have all this unexpected time maybe you’ll finally talk about the night of the wedding.” Rachel replied

“Can it Berry. Just because we’re friends now doesn’t mean I won’t go all lima-heights on your ass.”

Rachel rolled her eyes in reply.

Kurt had put his headphones in over an hour ago, tired of listening to the girls bicker.

Just then a familiar girl passed by.

“Quinn!” Rachel called, waving to the blonde.

Quinn turned around a confused look on her face and she walked towards the group.

“I thought your flight left hours ago?” she said questioningly.

“Don’t even get me started Fabray.” Santana muttered under her breath

“Ignore her, she just upset because I won’t stop bugging her about where she was the night of the wedding.” Rachel replied, waving a hand in Santana’s direction.

Just then an announcement came over the loud speaker stating that flight to New York could begin the boarding process. 

Rachel hugged Quinn, and woke up a sleeping Kurt while grabbing her bags. Quinn offered a shy wave in Santana’s direction who gave her a two finger mock salute in return. 

“Call me if you get a chance” Quinn told her, turning to leave.

Santana grabbed her suitcase and started to walk away. She had just caught up with her roommates, laughing as Rachel teased Kurt about falling asleep. 

“Santana wait!” 

The three turned around to see Quinn walking towards them, a determined look on her face. 

When she got to Santana she let her bag fall to the floor at her feet, she used both her hands to cup Santana’s face pulling her in for a kiss. It was quick, soft, and lingering all at once. Pulling away, she looked Santana in the eye and quietly amended her earlier statement. 

“call me _when_ you get a chance.” 

And with that she picked up her bag from the floor and walked towards her terminal.

Santana turned back around to shocked faces on both Rachel and Kurt.

“I’ll explain later.” she muttered grabbing them both by the sleeves and dragging them into the boarding line.


End file.
